headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Aquaman 33
"Aqualad's Deep-Six Chick!" is the title to the thirty-third issue of the first Aquaman ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Bob Haney with artwork and inks by Nick Cardy. Cardy also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. The colorist and letterer of this story is uncredited. It was edited by George Kashdan. This issue shipped bi-monthly with a May-June, 1967 cover date and carries a cover price of .12 cents per copy. Synopsis Aquaman and Aqualad help rescue passengers from a jet plane that crashed into the ocean. Aqualad keeps the younger survivors calm by getting them to engage in a sing-along. Moments later, Aqualad meets Tula, a girl he once remembered as a "gawky pig-tailed kid". Tula is all grown up now and has set her sights on Aqualad. She convinces him to abandon his position as Aquaman's sidekick to spend his days dancing and partying with her. Aqualad dubs her "Aquachick" and brings her back to Atlantis. He tells Aquaman and Mera that he is leaving and Mera explodes with anger. Aquaman calms her down and tells her that Aqualad must make his decisions. Aqualad and Aquagirl go to an underwater discotheque operated by a man named Doctor Dorsal. Dorsal is secretly a water-breather like them, but hails from another dimension. Impressed with the teens' skills, he hires them on as his house dancers. Aqualad and Aquagirl become huge hits and earn the admiration of their deep sea diving, air-breathing peers. There is more to Doctor Dorsal than meets the eye though. After the dance club closes, he brings Aqualad and Aquagirl into his private office where he uses two special eels to hypnotize them. He decides to use them commit grandiose thefts on his behalf. Bringing their new Go-Go friends with them, they first go to King Pier and rob the amusement park's ticket booth. Later, they raid a yacht and rob the patrons of their cash and jewels. Aqualad and Aquagirl have no use for the money, and are only committing the crimes for kicks. Dorsal continues to have them commit petty thefts, solidifying their fates as career criminals. Some time later, Aqualad, Aquagirl and the Aqua-Kids are on the beach, hiding out from the Coast Guard. They encounter an elderly shell picker who warns them that the Coast Guard has learned where they are hiding. Deciding that this shell picker is their new friend, they decide to bring him along to Doctor Dorsal's lair. Dorsal suspects that the man is actually a spy and keeps a close eye on him. His suspicions prove correct as he finds the shell picker trying to send a message to the Coast Guard. Doctor Dorsal sends his hypnotized thieves out on their most ambitious plot yet - to rob a Naval submarine base. He warns Aqualad and Aquagirl about the shell picker and they decide to bring him along to keep an eye on him. While swimming towards the base, they come upon an electrified mine field. Aquagirl grabs the shell picker and throws him into the mines, causing them to detonate, seemingly killing the old man in the process. As they inspect his body, Aqualad discovers that the old man is actually Aquaman in disguise. The horror of seeing his mentor breaks Dorsal's hypnotic hold over him and he returns to normal. Aquagirl is likewise freed from the hypnosis and the two race back to Dorsal's lair to mete out their revenge. Doctor Dorsal manages to escape capture however, by diving through a dimensional portal back to his native realm. Aquaman appears before them, revealing that he is still alive. The mine field only stunned him. Aqualad and Aquagirl are grateful to see Aquaman again and agree to return to Atlantis. Appearances * Aqualad, Garth * Aquagirl, Tula * Aquaman, Arthur Curry * Aquababy, Arthur Curry, Jr. * Mera * Doctor Dorsal * Sea Imp * Sea Storm * United States Coast Guard * Atlanteans * Eels * Fish * Horses * Humans * Seahorses * Atlantis :* Poseidonis :* Deep Six A Go-Go * Spear guns * Airplane * Coast guard cutter * Helicopter * Speed boats * Yacht * Aquatic respiration * Hypnosis * Crash landings * Criminal * Go-Go dancer * Smoking Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this issue is "Meet Aqua-Girl... she's wild, wet and whacky!" * This issue shipped to retailers on March 2nd, 1967. * This issue is reprinted in black and white in the ''Showcase Presents: Aquaman'', Volume 3 trade paperback collection. * This issue includes a "Cap's Hobby Hints" humor strip by Henry Boltinoff. * This is the first appearance of Aquagirl, whose real name is Tula. She appears next in ''Aquaman'' #36. * Aquaman appeared last in ''Aquaman'' #32. He appears next in ''Justice League of America'' #53. * Mera appeared last in ''Aquaman'' #32. She appears next in ''Aquaman'' #34. * Aqualad appeared last in ''Teen Titans'' #8. He appears next in ''Teen Titans'' #9. * Aquababy appeared last in ''Aquaman'' #32. He appears next in ''Aquaman'' #34. * This is the first and only appearance of Doctor Dorsal. * Although never specified, it is possible that Doctor Dorsal hails from Dimension Aqua, the same watery world that Mera comes from. * Tula is only referred to as Aquagirl in the narratives. In all other instances she is called "Aquachick". * King Pier is based on Steel Pier in Atlantic City, which gained notoriety in the early 20th century for its diving horse show. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * * Aquaman, Volume 1 #33 at the Aquaman Wiki